


Jolt

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: Luke is dozing when Obi-Wan goes to him, the night the Death Star was destroyed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Jolt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Luke is dozing when Obi-Wan goes to him, the night the Death Star was destroyed.

Obi-Wan is certain Luke hasn’t noticed, and so contents himself to watch him…

But Luke sits up. “Ben,” he says.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you so soon,” Obi-Wan admits, immediately turning to go.

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Luke is bitter.

Maybe Luke senses something unspoken, because he stands and kisses Obi-Wan on the corner of the mouth, then darts back, flushing.

It’s a jolt through the Force. “Why?” Obi-Wan whispers, amazed.

“I’m dreaming, right? I’ve wanted to.”

Obi-Wan should go. He kisses Luke instead.


End file.
